This invention pertains to child proof containers. It pertains particularly to storage containers for use in keeping safe from the prying fingers of small children harmful articles such as medicines, poisons, cutlery and handguns.
It is the general purpose of the present invention to provide a child proof container which is simple in construction, easily and effectively used, and adapted for use in either stationary or portable installations.
It is a particular object of the present invention to provide a child-proof container provided with latching means which are adjustable in mounting position to accommodate the finger length of the operator.
It is another important object of the present invention to provide a child proof container provided with finger-operated latching means including a protective latch guideway.
Generally stated, the child proof container achieving the foregoing and other objects of this invention comprises wall structure defining a receptacle and an access opening. A closure member having a finger hole is configured and dimensioned for mounting across the opening.
A finger-operated latch releasably latches the closure to the wall structure. The latch is positioned apart from the finger hole a spaced distance predetermined to prevent latch operation by short-fingered individuals.
The latch includes a latch mounting for mounting the latch in selected position toward and away from the finger hole, thereby adjusting the spaced distance between the latch and the finger hole to suit the finger length of the operator.
A combination finger guide and shield is mounted on the closure member for guiding the finger into latch engagement and also for shielding the receptacle contents from finger contact.